


I'll place the moon within your heart

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: I am the worst at endings, Soul Bond, and only second worst at smut writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world where humans and fae have marks for their soul-mates was... complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll place the moon within your heart

Kenzi glared down at the vodka in her hand, wishing it was an all-knowing genie instead. Wait- she was thinking of sphinxes, right? Whatevs, they probably both existed and probably still wouldn’t help her because of some stupid Fae logic. She absent-mindedly scratched the small symbol on her neck, resting just below her ear, as she continued to contemplate why the stupid-fae always had to make every-stupid-thing so stupid-complicated.

Kenzi had always looked forward to the day when she would meet her soul-mate. Even during her worst times she always held hope that once she met him, things would start going her way. Of course she had heard, and seen, of people whose mate had died before they met, left forever with a deep red that was almost black where bright colors should glow; but she checked her neck daily, almost obsessively, clinging onto the promise that was there.

She met Bo and for the briefest time forgot about him, lost in something bigger than herself and her mate, but after the day had settled Kenzi noticed her mark. The dime-sized crescent, which she always joked was his smile and that’s how she’d know it was him, was golden. It was warm, radiant and almost glowing. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing it right away. Thus hours were spent with Bo, ruminating over who it could be(not that they had a wide-range of choices, but it wasn’t uncommon for soul-mates to ‘meet’ just by bumping each other in the street).

Her own mark was soon forgotten in the whirlwind of Dyson and Bo, and then Bo and Not Dyson. She was totally for ‘Team Dyson’ when she saw how brightly their marks glowed when they were near each other (Bo’s velvety-bright purple heart, just above her hip, and Dyson’s celtic knot that shone a pale blue on his shoulder), but when they broke up, Bo’s… turned off.

One night while asking Trick about it he explained that for Fae, soul-marks were different. They lit-up and changed with the person’s love. Succubi especially, as they could influence another’s mark to their will, creating a sort of ‘soul thrall’. In fact, the only Fae that had the same lasting effects as humans did, were shifters. So while Bo was free to move on and follow her heart, Dyson was left alone, waiting for the pale blue to darken with age and a love twisted to hate.

The severity of his situation, didn’t fully affect Kenzi until they switched bodies, and she was able to see and feel just what it was like to live without any emotion, even the hope of love. She asked him about the emptiness, but thought it best to keep silent about the mark, now grey and ‘dead’. She spent that night thinking about her own mark, and how she had met, but had no clue as to who her mate was. She initially thought it was Hale, but she saw his mark, dormant on his wrist with a love not yet met. Which meant that either she had passed by her soul-mate completely unnoticed, or fate had a seriously fucked up sense of humor.

When running from the Garuda, she had only happened to glance by a cracked window, and caught the slightest glimpse of her mark. Seeing it darken, something akin to a snuffed ember rather than the bright moon it was, she knew she had to act, something, anything before it turned black completely. Before she had the chance to yell at him, because how dare he be her soul-mate and then get his glow-on with her bestie.

She saved him, thank Fae, but there was still a part left to save. She considered telling him about her mark and how he made it shine brighter than a star, when she confronted him for being a fool-hardy and suicidal fight-dumb, but seeing the broken face on the man she loved, she decided on a different course of action.

Confronting the Norn was easy compared to the pain she saw him in. Although he might not love her, or even acknowledge that she could love, she had been waiting for him throughout her life. He was the thought that got her through the bad times, her stepfather, the streets, even losing Nate was made easier knowing he was out there. Getting his love back, even if it didn’t belong to her, was the least she could do for him.  
The fought again, the Garuda fell, and Dyson’s mark shone brighter than ever, only her own mark was starting to fade. The rash wasn’t contained to just on her arm; a small spot covered her mark, turning it as angry red and purple as the veins on her limb. She supposed this was the Norn’s ‘gift’; her love for his. Fair enough.

Now, it was her first night out after getting rid of Inari. She didn’t want to be alone, but she couldn’t be around her friends. So drinking in a secluded corner of the Dal trying to forget what happened to her(and that her body was hers once more, bright mark and all) was her plan. She was about to halt her thoughts (cursing that Fae-marks worked different than stupid-human ones, and how come they get the luxury of turning theirs on and off anyways!), and call for another bottle when she felt a comfortable burn, right under her ear. Which meant Dyson was here, which also meant that if she wanted to continue her wallowing, she needed to skedaddle. Unfortunately, the bar was crowded so it took longer to navigate than she’d like, and he was sneaky and stepped right in her path as she was about to reach the door.

“Kenzi,” He started, smiling that stupid, warm, crescent-moon smile that made her tummy do gymnastics. “Good to see you out.”

“Yeah well, Bo needed the house for a Dawning-training Lauren-snack so…” She shrugged, trying her level-best to not analyze what effect mentioning Bo and Lauren had. He merely tilted his head and drug his large, warm, and (oh gods) calloused hands down her face, gently lifting her hair back behind her ear.

“So…” He drawled, and fae-dammit! He was doing that thing with his mouth where he was both pouting and not-pouting! Not fair! “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Shit.

“Oh don’t you know? The moment Inari kidnapped me and took me to that hell-hole, my mark started glowing like anything and we bonded over jewelry, true love, and how she constantly threatened me.” Kenzi mock-gossiped, but turned it off once she saw his serious look. Alright, she though, if jokes won’t work time to lie. It’ll be my best con yet!

“No idea, I just noticed it had changed one day and figured it must be one of those cases where we just bumped into each other and will properly meet later. Oh well.” She shrugged, hoping her non-chalance was contagious.

“Don’t lie to me Kenzi. I’m not just another guy who you can pull one over on with just a smile.”

“What do you want me to say Dyson?” She asked, vodka-fueled(and she will defend that to her grave, because only alcohol could make her weepy over something as trivial as unrequited love) tears brimming her eyes. “That ‘you’re the only one for me and would you pretty please with a milkbone on-top, get over Bo- thereby ruining all friendships in the process, just so what? I can be selfish and keep you for myself while you’re unhappy and wish you were with tall, dark, and chi-eater? No thank you.”

She made to turn back around, maybe snatch one more bottle before leaving through the back-door, when he pulled her back towards his chest. He loomed over her, tracing her neck with lips, taking in her scent and placing just one, gentle kiss to her mark: A permissive to leave if that was what she truly wanted. When he said her name, low and soft enough for only her to hear, she knew she was a goner. She was only human dammit!

She leaned into his touched, and allowed herself to be guided outside, away from drunken revelry, away from the possibility their friends might show up to ruin the moment, and away from any eyes that might dare look upon them. Pinning her against the cold brick outside, he kissed her reverently, heating her body with kisses.

“When did you know?” he asked, trailing his hands lazily up and down her frame: arms to shoulders to neck and back down again.

“…The Garuda. You almost died and I saw my mark fade. Even if it didn’t mean bearing a ‘widow’s ink’, I still would have gone back.” He kissed the top of her head.

“You knew that I was yours and you still tried to get my love back for Bo.” He said, no room for a question. “Even if it meant your entire life spent alone.”

“What about you?” She asked, turning her eyes to his, now alight with his wolf (golden like her mark). “I thought shifters only had one mate.”

“Turns out,” He teased, once again kissing her at a languid pace. “Succubi do crazy things to soul-marks. I was under a very strong, pure love-thrall.”

He clasped her face with his hands, eyes roaming over her carefully. “And I knew during the Inari incident. While she kept you away, as you starved, it dimmed with every moment, but Bo was fine. When I killed her, my heart… I thought for sure my mark turned black, but then we found you. And I swore that if you were really my mate, I’d claim you as mine, so that there’d be no more confusion, no more waiting, and no one else.”

She thought about resisting, about saying how it was too late and he had broken her heart, but those thoughts were brief before giving way to what wanted and had waited so long for. He lifted her against the wall for better leverage, gripping her thighs tightly. She delved her hands under his shirt to stroke his *very* defined chest and cursed those goddamn fae-gods of fate that she wasn’t wearing a skirt tonight. Seeming to come to this realization as well, Dyson bit her lightly on her mark before dropping to his knees.

Looking up at her with that sexy, smug, stupid, smirk, he shimmied her pants to her knees and began to kiss her mound. He teased her folds with his breath and gave teasing little licks to her opening. Once he received a taste of her, a feel of just how wet he made her, he began to work in earnest.

Briefly coherent thoughts made their way to the forefront of Kenzi’s mind, like: ‘Fucking finally!’, ‘Yes, oh god the swirly thing’, and ‘Holy shit he’s louder than I am’. Groaning enthusiastically, he laved his tongue, long and flat, against her clit and slowly worked a finger into her tight entrance. Kenzi was almost ashamed at how close she was, but dammit! It was too damn long since she got any!

At Dyson’s hand working faster, while he whispered unintelligible Gaelic against her sex, she fell apart, gasping breathlessly in the now heated night air. She only had enough effort to hike her pants back up before she fell exhausted against the wall. Dyson stared at her with a heat more intense than the sun (she assumed), as he licked greedily at his lips and hands, trying to clean and savor every last bit of her.

Without hesitation he tossed her over his shoulder and began to swiftly walk in the direction of his apartment, hands running impatiently along her backside. “Some things you should know as my mate,” He began, voice joyous and full. “I happen to like my women natural down there, I don’t keep a gun in the house anymore, and I get ready for work to AC/DC.”  
She laughed and tried not to fall from her position slung over his back. “Well just so you know wolf-man- I will concede with a landing strip, I like my sword too much to use a gun, and I can sleep through just about anything, so bring it!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know
> 
> Title comes from "As the world falls down" by David Bowie
> 
> ...yeah the 'Labyrinth' song


End file.
